


Can I please have a break?

by Spottedlilly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Swearing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spottedlilly/pseuds/Spottedlilly
Summary: Why did Levi's new squad have to be full of annoying brats who have no idea how to clean? Also who the f**k keeps causing all this trouble in the middle of the night?That's for me (not) to know and for you to find out!!
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	Can I please have a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at three in the morning
> 
> Sleep? What is that?

Levi lay on his bed, today had been…. stressful, his new squad was full of annoying brats who had no idea how to clean, one of whom seemed to hate him with a burning passion…*cough cough* mikasa.

At least Eren tried his best to keep everything up to his standard of cleanliness, but it was hard when everyone else seemed to be more focused on eating, reading and arguing, also Eren was an annoying brat so even though he was trying to "help" it wasn't working and he was mostly just ending up getting in fights with Jean or Mikasa, but he still tried his best, which was more than most of the others did.

Levi sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep, which was almost impossible….

**_CRASH_ **

He jolted up and got out of bed

_ What the fuck have those brats managed to break now..?  _

He walked out of his room to go investigate, one of the windows in the main living/dinning/whatever the fuck room was broken, but none of the brats were anywhere in sight

_ That's odd… _

He could hear the sounds of the other's doors opening, probably coming to find out the source of the noise.

Levi stepped closer to the window to investigate

_ It looks like it shattered inwards, meaning someone broke it from the outside…? _

"Captain Levi, what happened here?"

Levi turned around to face the person speaking, he already knew who it was, he would recognize that somewhat tolerable kind of bratty voice anywhere.

"No clue Eren, it looks like it was broken from the outside" Levi answered, he turned back around to face the broken window

"That's odd….I thought no one knew where this place was.." Eren mumbled, probably too himself

"Mhm, me too" Levi took a step closer to the window 

_ Well there's no rocks or anything, so I would assume that whoever did this walked right up to the window and smashed it- _

Levi's train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a sharp pain in his foot

"Shit!"

"Captain Levi! Are you okay?!" Eren asked, with that annoying look of concern that made him look even more like a child then usual, but well…. Levi couldn't really judge him on that.. looking quite childish himself

Levi glared at him, "I'm fine, just cut my foot on some glass" he said crossing his arms and turning around to face Eren, the others who were taking forever finally arrived in the main room.

"Captain Levi? Eren? What's going on?" Armin asked while rubbing his eyes, he looked like he had just woken up.

"Nothing, just go back to bed" Levi said, he sighed, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, and historia all walked into the living room.

_ I'm too tired to deal with this shit _

"Everyone just go back to bed" Levi said, "we can deal with this in the morning" he started heading back towards his room

"Captain levi! Your bleeding!" Armin pointed, he also looked concerned.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" Levi replied sarcastically, "look I just stepped on some glass, I'm fine, just go back to bed _**please**_ " 

Armin noticing how tired and stressed out Levi looked, just nodded and started heading back to his room.

"But-" Eren started to say, Levi turned and glared at him, Eren immediately went quiet and started heading towards his room, the others followed suit. 

Levi arrived back at his bedroom, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes


End file.
